Geometria Amorosa
by orochi.snk
Summary: Lineas, triangulos y retangulos amorosos. Esto es lo que experimentaran nuestros clasicos amigos de South Park. Yaoi y una que otra pareja hetero. Se que el summary dice poco pero por favor pasen y lean.
1. 1 Kyle

**Bueno. Muchas gracias por entrar. Esta vez se me ocurrio un multichaper. Esta en proceso de creatividad, por lo que acepto comentarios y sujerencias. Para empesar tengo unas parejas que comenzaran el drama de la historia, pero como el titulo lo indica, sera muy enrredoso todo. Habra triangulos y hasta retangulos amorosos. Parejas clasicas y unas de WTF. **

**Quiero aclarar que este no es POV mas sin embargo en cada capitulo la historia girara al rededor del personaje indicado en el titulo.**

**South park no me pertenese. **

* * *

Kyle Broflovski

Las corinas ondulaban dentro la habitación respondiendo al suave soplo de la mañana dejando entrar algunos rayos del sol matutino. Sin embargo esto no era suficiente para hacer despertar al pelirrojo que se encontraba totalmente cubierto bajo una sabana de pies a cabeza. _Bep bep bep bep; _Suena su despertador digital a las 7 en punto para recibir un manotazo casi inmediatamente. El adolecente judío despierta y se levanta de su cama haciendo una mueca de malestar por tener que repetir ese martirio cada mañana. El sabe que se podría levantar media hora más tarde, pero detestaba la forma que tomaba su cabellera natural por lo que le dedicaba su tiempo para arreglar su pelo antes de ir a la escuela. ¿Cuándo fue que le importo la forma en que se veía su pelo? Lo recordaba muy bien

_-Creo que si alguien quiere llamar la atención de un chico debería de cuidar el más mínimo detalle de lo que le gusta al otro. A mí, por ejemplo, me gusta que tengan el pelo brillante, largo y cuidado._

Desde que oyó esas palabras, disimuladamente empezó a poner más atención a su pelo y tratar de dejarlo descubierto cada vez que podía, aunque era raro que se quitara su ushanka pero aun si, si por alguna razón tenía que quitársela deseaba que su pelo se viera bien.

Se despojo de su piyama para entrar a la ducha. A sus 16 años su cuerpo había cambiado que cuando era niño. Media 1.71 cm, era el más pequeño de sus cuatro amigos, o al menos eso presumía Cartman que le ganaba por dos centímetros, cosa que le irritaba pues esa diferencia pasaba desapercibida pero aun así el culón tomaba eso como ventaja de cualquier pelea que ellos entablaban. Sus pecas en la cara y espalda le daban un toque delicado a su cuerpo delgado y su cintura pequeña. Desde que lo echaron del grupo de baloncesto no se molesto en practicar otro deporte y prefirió concentrarse en las materias de estudio por lo que su falta de ejercicio hizo que adquiriera un cuerpo delgado y blanco. Lo que el más detestaba de sus pecas, es que resaltaban de sus ojos verdes en su cara y creía que cuando se sonrojaba se ponían mas rojas.

Cuando salió de la ducha, comenzaba su batalla con los risos. Una plancha, una secadora, cera para cabello más un espejo eran sus aliados para ganar cada día. Treinta minutos aproximadamente le costaba tener su cabello perfectamente alineado. Su mama siempre le reclamaba que debía cortárselo para tener que evitar perder tanto tiempo, pero eran sacrificios por tener un pelo largo y bien arreglado. Al terminar se mira al espejo y se sonríe a sí mismo por lograr transformar su pelo de una masa sin forma al de una modelo de comercial de shampoo. Se pone toda su demás ropa y al último se tapa su cabeza con su ushanka color verde.

Al terminar de arreglarse desayuna rápidamente. Se despide se su familia y se dirige al lugar de encuentro donde lo esperaba sus amigos.

Llego a la parada de autobús. Ya se encontraban los otros tres esperándolo.

-Mierda Kyle, llegas muy tarde- Le dice Kenny con un tono de fastidio –Stan necesita a alguien que escuche toda su mierda con Wendy y no pienso ser yo.

Otra pelea, dedujo casi instintivamente. La relación que mantenían esos dos estaba muy al decline desde hacia tiempo, sin embargo, Stan se mantenía terco en seguir con ella. Recordaba siempre lo que le decía cuando le aconsejaba cortar con ella… "Pero yo la amo". Amor. Entendía perfectamente lo incoherente que era cuando lo sentías.

-Y ahora que paso Stan- Pregunto el pelirrojo con un tono forzado.

-Ayer cheque el celular de Wendy y no tenía ningún mensaje de texto en su bandeja- Respondió el azabache con un tono entre desesperado y triste.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- No entendía cual era el problema de lo que su mejor amigo le decía

-Piénsalo Kyle ¿Por qué razón borrarías todos tus mensajes de textos? Estoy seguro que se mensajeo con otro tipo y los borro para que yo nos los viera- Stan juraba algunas veces que su novia lo estaba engañando, aunque los demás le decían que solo era su paranoia.

-Ella ya no te quiere- Interrumpió Cartman sin hacer la más mínima consideración a los sentimientos de su amigo. –Eres un Hippie aburrido, era de esperarse que ella se buscara algo más interesante.

-Cierra la boca culón de mierda. Tú no sabes nada a cerca del amor. Stan estoy seguro que no es nada de lo que imaginas. Ella aun es tu novia ¿No? Si siguen juntos es por algo.

Stan era su mejor amigo y sin importar los conflictos que esto le causaba, siempre tenía que estar ahí para apoyarlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Ser limito a contestar el azabache con una mirada triste al piso

Una ráfaga de viento vino hacia ellos con algunos papeles volando. Tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para cubrirse del polvo.

-Oye Kyle, tienes una basura en tu gorro- le dijo el rubio al verlo después de que el viento se calmo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-Arriba, casi en la punta.

Su oportunidad para quitarse su ushanka por fin se presento. Podía muy bien sacudir lo que tuviera sin la necesidad de quitársela, pero aun así lo hizo para dejar sus rizos perfectamente peinados se mostraran. Se quedo viendo fijamente a Stan mientras dejaba descubierto su cabellera y la meneaba disimuladamente, pero para su desfortunio ni si quiera lo noto. Sin embargo algo le sorprendió esta vez.

-Kyle ¿Usas un champo perfumado?- Pregunto Kenny sorprendido.

-No lo sé -Respondió nervioso –Solo tome el que mi mama me dejo en el baño- Dijo la primer mentira que se le ocurrió antes de que Stan sospechara algo pero olvidaba que Kenny era muy bueno con cosas para seducir

-Es solo que huele a miel primaveral… ¿Qué ese no es el que usa Wen…?

-¡El autobús Llego!- interrumpió gritando y nervioso antes de que su amigo terminara la frase. Porque Kenny tenía que ser tan observador cuando se refería a cosa de chicas y más molesto aun, porque fue él quien se dio cuenta de su pelo y no Stan. No es que esperaba seducirlo simplemente con menear el pelo frente a su rostro, pero al menos un comentario positivo le hubiera gustado.

Al sentarse dentro del autobús, su amigo siguió hablando de su relación con Wendy. A estas alturas llega un momento es que ignora por completo las palabras de su amigo. Cada día, cada mañana era lo mismo. ¿Qué acaso Stan es una especie de masoquista? Si esa relación solo le trae Problemas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguir con algo así? Y recordó nuevamente… Amor.

Llegaron a la escuela y cada quien entro a sus respectivos salones tomando sus asientos. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad el resto del día. En la hora del almuerzo, Stan se fue a sentar junto a Wendy. Detestaba que dejara a sus amigos para solo irse a pelear con ella durante media hora. Al menos cuando las clases acabaran podía ir a la casa de su mejor amigo para estar solo ellos 2.

-Mira Kyle- Le dijo Kenny señalando la mesa donde se encontraban Stan y Wendy –Esta vez rompieron record, empezaron a pelear antes de sentarse.

-Ese Hippie debería darse por vencido- Cartman hablo sin voltear a ver poniéndole más atención a su almuerzo –Cuando entenderá que no es lo suficientemente hombre para ella.

Ante tal comentario hubo un conflicto en su interior. Es decir, Debería de callar al culón por decir eso de su mejor amigo, pero otra parte deseaba que Stan dejara a Wendy. Aunque tal vez eso no significara nada pues era obvio que jamás seria correspondido, pero aun así… Lo mejor que pudo hacer es quedarse callado.

Toco el timbre anunciando el final del día escolar. Kyle tomaba sus cosas para irse junto con los otros 3, pero recordó que olvido un libro dentro de su casillero.

-Chicos, váyanse sin mí, tengo que regresar por algo.

-¿Quieres que te espere Kyle?- Le pregunta su mejor amigo

-No, mejor espérame en tu casa, sabes lo que pasa cuando Shelley llega primero, es posible que nos deje afuera hasta que lleguen tus papas solo para molestarte. No sería la primera vez

-Lo sé, como la odio. Bueno no tardes.

Fue a su casillero. Al meter su libro en la mochila y cerrarlo noto que alguien estaba a su lado.

-Kyle, puedo ngn hablar contigo un momento- Esa voz tan peculiar no podía ser otra más que de Tweek, el rubio cafeinomano.

-Si, por supuesto… solo que…- Respondió extrañado. No es que tuviera algo en contra del grupo de Craig, aunque era bien sabido que no todos se llevaban muy bien con ellos, pero l resulto algo inquietante que Tweek quisiera hablar con él.

-Se que casi no hablamos ngn, solo que eres el chico más sensato e inteligente que conozco y no se a que otro puedo pedirle un consejo.

-¡Oh!, está bien- Le alago un poco oír eso. Por lo regular sus amigos siempre lo consideraban muy aguafiestas por siempre verle el lado moral a todo, así que alguien le dijera que era el más inteligente era suficiente para escuchar. –Dime de qué trata.

-P… podemos ir a otro lugar más solo, no quiero que alguien escuche.

Kyle iba a decir que ya había pasado rato desde el timbre de salida en la escuela y no era probable que estuviera otros ahí, pero recordó lo paranoico que era así que simplemente accedió. Fueron a un pequeño parque no muy lejos de la escuela. Se sentaron en los columpios.

-Dime, en que puedo ayudar-

-Veras… yo… ngn… hace tiempo que hay alguien que me gusta mucho… y no sé como decírselo, ni si quiera sé si sea buena idea mencionarlo.

Al pelirrojo le resultaba irónico. Problemas amorosos. Se consideraba el menos apto para dar un consejo de ese tipo pero Tweek le tubo la confianza para contárselo. Por alguna razón lo prefirió más que a Craig o Clyde que era con los que más hablaba a sí que tenía que ayudarlo.

-¿Por qué crees que sea una mala idea?

-Bueno, ahora somos amigos y tengo miedo de estropear eso

Bromeaba verdad. De todos problemas que podía tener, tenía que ser algo así. Una situación exacta a la que se encontraba. Pero vamos era muy diferente. El pensaba en Stan, su súper mejor amigo desde preescolar… un chico. Su situación era muy diferente a la que le decía Tweek, el, simplemente no podía referirse a otro chico.

-Porque no la invitas a salir, dile que solo una cita sin ningún compromiso, para ver como se sentirían si intentan tener una relación más profunda pero sin llegar a comprometerse. Si no resulta pueden seguir siendo amigos y ya.

-No creo que sea tan simple- Empezó a temblar ante tal propuesta

-Tweek, eres un chico muy lindo y honesto. Estoy seguro que te dirá que sí. Además lo peor que puede pasar en caso contrario es que sigan siendo amigos, a si que anímate.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda para darle valor, algo que necesitaba mucho muy a menudo. De verdad esperaba lo mejor para el rubio. Al menos alguien podía ser correspondido en el amor. Si podía ayudar en eso estaría más que feliz.

* * *

**Bueno es el final del primer capitulo. Como dije, aun no tengo nada definido a si que escucho opiniones. Espero que les guste la narrativa. Solo quiero aclarar un punto importante. NO puedo poner a Cartman como gay. Se me hace raro y es el unico que no podre aceptar sujerencias. Por lo demas bienvenido.**


	2. 2 Kenny

**Bueno, continuo con otro capitulo de esta historia. La verdad ya modifique mucho a como tenia pensado originalmente la trama de la historia. Espero que les guste como va quedando. Si tienen alguna observacion sus reviews son mas que bienvenidos.**

* * *

Kenny

No pudo dejar de pensar en lo que paso aquella mañana. Sería solo su imaginación o será que nunca lo noto hasta ahorita. La forma en que Kyle veía a Stan cuando se quito la gorra sin la necesitad. Su cabello bien peinado y sobre todo… El aroma a miel que tanto le gusta a Stan. Tal vez todo fuera coincidencia, pero porque se puso tan nervioso cuando lo menciono.

Kenny a sus 16 años se veía como todos podían esperar que se viera en esa edad. Había crecido mucho. Media 1.84, su cuerpo era delgado pero con el abdomen y brazos marcados. Su cabello siempre estaba desalineado, pero con un toque sexy que las chicas les encantaba. Cuando noto ese detalle dejo de ponerse el gorro así que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con su pelo expuesto. Su cara era perfecta, sin ningún tipo de imperfecciones y sus ojos azules resaltaban más por eso.

Esperaba a Kyle sentado bajo un árbol por donde pasaba antes de llegar a la casa de Stan. No es que estuviera tan interesado en la sexualidad de su amigo, pero si Kyle se interesaba en los chicos sería un gran alivio para él. Era bien sabido por todos que desde muy pequeño tuvo una vida sexual muy activa y por esa razón empezó a buscar más opciones para satisfacer sus apetitos. Era obvio que algún día tendría un encuentro con un chico y para sorpresa le gusto.

Pasado un tiempo de su primera experiencia se mantenía en un 50 y 50 sobre sus gustos, pero últimamente mostraba más interés hacia su mismo sexo. Tal vez era el hecho de que no es del todo bien recibido por los demás o una forma de revelarse ante la sociedad, pero como fuera, eso es como se sentía. Y si uno de sus amigos podía comprender lo que se siente, será muy agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Más sin embargo Kenny conocía muy bien a sus amigos. Si Kyle le gustaba Stan no lo admitiría si se lo preguntaba directo. Tenía que hacer una buena estrategia, acorralarlo de tal modo que mínimo, no lo pueda negar.

El Pelirrojo pasa después de un rato y el rubio se le acerca.

-Hey Kyle ¿Cómo estás?- Saluda a su amigo

-¿Kenny? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta un poco extrañado.

-Solo estaba descansando y te vi pasar ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Pues voy con Stan, se supone que solo me espera a mi- Una buena indirecta de parte del Pelirrojo. Kenny se dio cuenta muy fácil. Era una forma de decir "quiero estar solo con Stan. Este tipo de pistas aseguraban más sus sospechas.

-No te preocupes, solo te acompañare hasta que llegues- Sonrío con un toque travieso en su cara. Kyle solo se le quedo viendo extrañado por el comportamiento raro del rubio.

Caminaban sin hacer ruido. Kenny estaba planeando su jugada en su mente. Si bien, es cierto que Kyle es muy listo, uno de sus grandes defectos es que subestima la inteligencia de los demás. Y por ahí es donde atacaría, en preguntas ingenuas para que baje la guardia.

-Kyle- interrumpe el silencio el rubio – ¿Me consideras tu amigo?- Fue su primera jugada, poner en tela de juicio que tan profunda era su relación.

-Si Kenny, para mi eres uno de los amigos más apreciados que tengo ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque, se que tal vez no seamos tan unidos como lo eres con Stan, pero aun así yo te considero un gran amigo para mí.

-Sabes que Stan y yo somos supermejoresamigos, es diferente con él.

_-"Si, seguro que solo es eso" –_Pensó El chico de ojos azules sarcásticamente

-Kyle ¿Te atreverías a mentirme o a engañarme? Es decir, somos amigos y los amigos no lo harían ¿Verdad?- Dio un paso más fuerte para ver qué diría.

-Andas muy extraño hoy ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- respondió el judío confuso por el tipo de preguntas tan profundas que le hacía. Normalmente Kenny se limitaría a hablar de chicas y senos o haciendo comentarios sexosos de cualquier índole.

-Solo pregunto. Me gustaría saber si puedo confiar en ti completamente- Su segunda trampa: la moralidad de Kyle. Kenny lo conocía muy bien y por eso menciono su confianza para que lo recordara antes de responder su verdadera pregunta.

-¡Claro que puedes confiar en mí! Yo jamás te mentiría o engañaría.

-Sabes, quiero preguntarte algo muy delicado y me gustaría que fueras totalmente honesto conmigo, te aseguro que quedara en nosotros 2 y jamás se lo contaría a nadie si tú no quieres que lo haga- Su última jugada. El acorralamiento. Kenny le prometió lealtad a cambio de sinceridad. Dos cosas que son la base de la amistad.

-¿A qué va todo esto Kenny?- Esto lo dijo ya con un tono de fastidio al oír cosas sin sentido de su amigo. Era ahora o nunca.

-Kyle ¿Te gusta Stan?- Soltó la bomba. El pelirrojo se tropezó con alguna piedra invisible y cayó en seco al piso ante tal pregunta. Se levanta nervioso sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa.

-¡Kenny! Qué carajo dices- Respondió casi gritando.

-Solo es una pregunta inocente. Somos amigos ¿No? Los amigos se cuentan este tipo de cosas- Una sonrisa de lado a lado invadían el rostro del joven rubio pues sabía que su víctima no tenia escapatoria.

-Eres un pendejo. Stan y yo solo somos los mejores amigos- Una típica jugada de Kyle. Responde con algún hecho obvio para evitar responder.

-No has respondido mi pregunta- Hace notar el rubio. Kyle se sonroja ante tal insistencia.

-Yo… yo… ¡No tengo por qué responder eso! Stan y yo solo somos amigos- Camina más rápido para darle la espalda a Kenny y refugiarse en la casa de Stan donde creía estar a salvo.

Kyle no diría nada más. Repetiría la misma respuesta. Una verdad sin sentido para no decir una mentira. Pero no lo negó. A estas alturas Kenny estaba un 99% seguro de sus sospechas. Ahora solo tenía que presionar a Kyle, pero las palabras aquí ya no servirían. Era momento de actuar.

-Está bien, si eso dices- Responde con una voz de darse por vencido mientras encogía los hombros. –Lamento haberte molestado, me iré a mi casa. Que te diviertas con Stan.

Camino al lado contrario dejando confundido al pelirrojo. Este solo se sentía aliviado al ver que Kenny se retiraba sin insistir como usualmente lo hacía.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde Stan. Toco el timbre, su amigo pelinegro abrió la puerta y lo saluda.

-Hola Kyle, tardaste mucho y… hola Kenny, no te esperaba a ti.

-¡Que mierda!- exclamo espantado el pelirrojo dando media vuelta y ver que Kenny se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Que hay Stan, solo quiera pasar por aquí para comer algo. Mi mama se fue a apostar en el casino y no hay nada de comer en la casa. Espero no te importe.

-No para nada, eres más que bienvenido, solo no molestes a Shelley si no quieres morir esta tarde.

-Descuida. Solo hare lo que tengo en mente y me iré.

Kyle y Stan fueron al sillón de la sala y se pusieron a jugar con la consola del anfitrión. El pelirrojo estaba muy al pendiente de lo que fuese a hacer su amigo. Kenny era muy insistente algunas veces y se le pasaba la mano cuando quería algo.

Kenny se fue a la cocina y se sirvió agua en un vaso. Regreso a la sala y paso detrás del sillón donde los otros dos se encontraban jugando. Hizo un sonido ridículo y fingió su caía tirando el agua encima del gorro de Kyle.

-Mierda Kenny, que es lo que te pasa- respondió el pelirrojo levantándose rápidamente del sillón.

-Lo siento fue un accidente. A ver, dame tu gorro, lo secare en un instante.

-Eres un pendejo, no te daré ni madres- Kyle sabía que Kenny traía algo entre manos y desconfiaba de cualquier acción que hiciera.

-Vamos Kyle- Le dice el azabache –fue un accidente y quiere solucionarlo, dale el puto gorro para poder seguir jugando.

-Bien, pero no quiero que le hagas algo extraño.

-Descuida, no es el gorro lo que me interesa.

Kenny fue a la cocina y puso a secar la ushanka. Abrió la ventana para que el aire pudiera entrar y hacer bocanadas dentro de la casa. Se puso en la entrada de la sala para ver lo que pasaba sin que los otros dos lo notaran.

Una corriente de aire entro y entonces Stan reacciona.

-Kyle… hueles bien- Dice el azabache oliendo el aroma del cabello de su amigo. El pelirrojo se sonroja ante la inesperada observación que desde la mañana esperaba.

-G… Gracias- responde nervioso.

-Deberías de usar menos tu gorro, tu pelo se ve muy bien. Así las chicas te perseguirían más.

-Yo… supongo… Lo tomare en cuenta- Tartamudeaba disimuladamente.

Kenny sonrió con una cierta malicia. Todo salía tal y como lo pensaba. Ahora seguiría con su plan. Tomo tres refrescos de lata del refrigerador y agito uno de ellos con todas sus fuerzas. Regreso a la sala y se sentó en el piso.

-Hey chicos, les traje refrescos, supongo que deben de tener sed- le dio uno Kyle y le aventó el agitado a Stan.

-Gracias Kenny- Dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de ver el televisor

-Si… Gracias Kenny- Miro un tanto desconfiado el pelirrojo.

El azabache dejo el mando del juego y abrió el refresco. _Slpash; _saltaba todo el chorro de gas manchando su camisa empapándolo de gaseosa.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- Decía molesto levantándose del sillón al ver todo el desastre que causo su lata.

-Kenny ¿Tú hiciste esto verdad?- Señalo molesto Kyle al rubio.

-Si Kyle- respondió en tono sarcástico defensivo –seguramente agite el refresco de Stan con todas mis fuerzas para que se ensuciara sin ningún propósito.

-Está bien chicos- interviene el afectado para que no discutieran –Seguramente se le debió caer a mi hermana y lo puso otra vez en el refrigerador.

-Stan, dame tu camisa- El rubio se paro en frente del azabache –Iré por una limpia antes de que se te escurra en toda la ropa.

-Gracias Kenny- El pelinegro se quita su playera dejando desnudo su abdomen. Sus músculos en los brazos y pectorales estaban bien marcados por el ejerció de fut bol americano que practicaba y el liquido que derramo en su piel le daban un toque brilloso.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos hasta donde sus parpados se lo permitían. Tenía mucho que no veía a Stan sin camisa. La última vez era cuando eran niños y ahora se había puesto más marcado y varonil desde entonces.

El Pelinegro se sentó en el sillón y siguió jugando sin camisa. Kyle estaba con el corazón a mil por hora por tener así a Stan a su lado.

Kenny fue al cuarto de su amigo, tomo cualquier camisa y volvió a donde ellos. Le dio una palmada en el pecho de Stan para su última jugada

-Jajajajaja, Stan, estas todo pegajoso.

-Pues es por el puto refresco, porque otra crees que seria.

-Aun así es divertido, juraría que mi mano se quedaría pegada. Mira Kyle tócalo.

-Deja de joder y dame mi camisa- Le decía irritado el pelinegro

-Te la dare hasta que Kyle te toque para que vea como quedaste.

-No estés jodiendo y dame la camisa.

-No hasta que Kyle haga lo que pedí.

-Mierda Kenny. Kyle has lo que dice para poder seguir jugando –Miro a su amigo para que cumplirá las demandas del rubio.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo asustado el judío.

-Vamos Kyle, quiero seguir jugando.

La respiración del pelirrojo era aun más eufórica. Tocar el abdomen de Stan. Tocar sus músculos. Era una oportunidad única que ni si quiera pensó en lo que tramaba Kenny. Lentamente acerco su mano a Stan hasta tocarle en la parte del corazón. No podía creer que lo que estaba haciendo se encontraba en otro mundo hasta que una voz lo hizo regresar a tierra.

-Kyle ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta el azabache preocupado. –Te pusiste muy caliente y estas totalmente rojo ¿No te sientes enfermo?

El pelirrojo entendió la trampa de su amigo. Voltea a ver a Kenny que se encontraba con una risa de victoria al ver su reacción. Le había dado la repuesta a la pregunta que le hizo sin si quiera decir una palabra.

-¡Mierda Kenny! ¡Que te den por el culo!- alego gritando enojado y apenado saliendo de la casa de los Marsh rápidamente.

-¿Pero qué?- Exclama confundido el azabache –Kyle que fue lo que paso- Le gritaba a su amigo mientras este se marchaba azotando la puerta – ¿Qué demonios paso Kenny?

-A Kyle no le gusta perder. Solo te diré que le acabo de ganar y eso le molesta.

Las sospechas del rubio eran ciertas. Ahora lo sabía y estaba seguro de eso. A Kyle le gustaba Stan. Ahora solo tenía que hablar con su amigo y tratar de hacerle entender que no era su intención molestarlo. Lamentablemente no tenía un plan para eso y llego muy lejos como para simplemente disculparse. Tal vez no es tan listo como él lo creía.

* * *

**Hasta aqui temino con Kenny por el momento. Creo que en el otro capitulo seguire con Tweek. Tengo muchas ganas de hacer un buen Creek pero con drama y romance saliendo hasta de las rocas XD. **


	3. 3 Tweek

**Hola nuevamente. Pues les dejo un capitulo mas de este fic del maravilloso mundo de south park. Les advierto que apenas va empezando la historia por lo que no pasara mucho aun. Tweek es el personaje que más se me dificulta manejar, incluso con Craig se me es más simple. Por esta razón trate de hacer un capítulo sobre él. Espero sinceramente que les guste como lo maneje esta vez.**

* * *

Tweek

Se encontraba sentado, apoyando sus codos en la barra de la cocina viendo fijamente la cafetera ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Necesitaba con urgencia su taza de café. Quería tomar valor para hacer algo que jamás creería que haría. El agua hirviendo sonaba dentro del electrodoméstico tranquilizando un poco al rubio. Incluso el sonido del agua al caer en la jarra lo calmaba un poco.

Tweek no cambio mucho de cuando niño. Fue el ultimo de crecer de sus amigos. Cuando llego a los 14 aun no había dado el estirón y constantemente tenia paranoias de que nunca crecerá. Pero en ese año sus hormonas despertaron y llego a medir 1.70. Nunca pudo peinar su cabello por lo que siempre tenía ese look electrizante y desordenado. Evitaba las camisas de botones pues siempre se las ponía mal. Padecía muy seguido de insomnio, lo que le causaba unas ojeras que se notaban dependiendo de cuando tardara en dormir. A pesar de eso no podía decir que fuera Feo. Por el contrario, todos esos rasgos juntos le daban un toque Sexy o al menos eso fue lo que leyó en el baño de las mujeres cuando buscaba prueba de que los nomos se escondían allí.

A Tweek nunca le gusto tomar riesgos. Pensar en todas las consecuencias que podía causar una decisión le causaba demasiada presión. Evitaba las peleas y dejaba que sus amigos lo protegieran de todo aquel que lo molestaba. En especial Craig. Aun se le dificulta entender cómo fue que empezó a sentir algo mas por el que una simple amistad. Tal vez lo demás pensaban que era un chico frio, sin sentimientos y que no le importara otra cosa que no sea él. Incluso Token y Clyde lo decían a veces. Pero Tweek no creía eso. Aunque Craig nunca lo mencionaba se preocupaba por él. Cuando los otros lo molestaban, él era el que siempre intercedía. Se ponía en frente de quienquiera que se tratase y lo retaba con una mirada fría y fulminante, incluyendo las chicas. Recordaba la vez que Bebe quiso molestarlo por no querer acompañarla a una cita.

_-Dios Tweek ¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo? Cualquiera me diría que sí, pero solo tú te pones a temblar y a tomar más café para luego rechazarme ¿Qué acaso estás loco?_

Loco. Era la peor palabra que alguien podía decirle. Lo ponían muy furioso cuando alguien creía que era una especie de demente o esquizofrénico solo por siempre pensar en los riesgos de cualquier cosa. Pero aun así evitaba conflictos y se mantenía callado.

Justo cuando Bebe seguiría insultándolo, Craig se para en frente de la rubia como protegiéndolo.

_-¿Pasa algo Bebe?- Pregunta con su tono frio y la mirada retadora_

_-¿Cuál es tu problema Craig? Yo estaba hablando con….-_

_-El no quiere salir contigo porque sabe que eres una zorra que solo quiere darle celos a Kyle- _Directo y ningún eufemismo. Las típicas respuestas que daba.

Bebe se le quedo viendo pensando en decir algo para contrarrestar ese insulto, pero en el fondo ella sabía que ese chico tenía razón a sí que simplemente se dio la media vuelta, acomodo su cabello mientras le daba la espalda y se fue.

_-G… Gracias Craig_- le agradeció un poco nervioso.

_-Tienes que aprender a defenderte por ti mismo, por más que "quisiera" no siempre estaré a tu lado cuando estas cosas pasen-_ Cuando dijo eso ni si quiera se tomo la molesta de mirar al rubio. Tweek no sabía si esto lo dijo enojado o preocupado. Irónicamente era lo más que le atraía de Craig. El misterio de los sentimientos que encerraba en cada palabra.

Esta tarde se habían reunido en la casa del moreno para un día de estudios. La verdad es que eso es lo que daba como excusa Token a sus padres para que no los molestaran. Realmente se la pasaban viendo tele, jugando con todas las posiciones de entretenimiento del joven millonario y Clyde y Craig fumaban a escondidas de vez en cuando.

En esta ocasión verían una película de terror que Token eligió: "La masacre del psicópata de orfanatos". Clyde insistió en optar por otra película pues no quería sentirse culpable por ser los responsables de que Tweek no pudiera dormir toda una semana, sin embargo el joven moreno logro salirse con la suya.

Pero en estos momentos la película era lo que menos le causaba miedo. Se sentía decidido a seguir el consejo que Kyle le dio esta mañana. Pero cada vez que pensaba en eso sus manos temblaban sin control y empezaba a arrancarse los cabellos de su cabeza.

Los 4 chicos estaban sentados en diferentes puntos del cuarto. Token y Clyde se habían recostado en unos pufs muy cerca de la TV de 58 pulgadas del Moreno. Craig se recostó en el piso recargando su espalda en el borde de la cama y Tweek estuvo sentado sobre la cama.

Estaban esperando las pizzas que encargaron para poder comer mientras verían la película. El joven rubio imaginaba cada panorama posible si le pedía a Craig una cita. En su mente terminaban de muchas formas. En una Craig se reía y lo insultaba. En otras se enfadaba y le gritaba marica. Y en la peor que se le ocurrió lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo gravemente herido. El valor que tuvo en la mañana disminuía drásticamente cada vez que imaginaba algún final posible.

El timbre de la casa de los Black sonó.

-Llegaron las pizzas- Grita el moreno levantándose rápidamente de su lugar. –Clyde ven a ayudarme a traerlas- Los dos chicos bajan a la entrada de la casa para recibir al repartidor dejando a los otros 2 solos en la habitación.

Ahora era un buen momento. No había nadie más que los molestara a sí que podía confesar sus sentimientos.

-Cra… Craig- Tartamudeo. El pelinegro aun sentado en el puf giro su cabeza para verlo.

-Que paso Tweek- Pregunta sin mostrar alguna emoción

-Yo… yo… ngn… tengo… quiero…- se encontraba muy nervioso. Trataba de decir lo que sentía pero se detenía cada vez que lo intentaba.

-¿Si?- pregunto el otro chico confuso al ver que el rubio decía palabras cortadas.

-Yo… ¡Iré a preparar café!- Dijo casi gritando esto último levantándose rápidamente para ir corriendo a la cocina. Todo esto era muy difícil.

Y ahí estaba, mirando la cafetera, esperando que acabara de salir agua para poder servirse una taza y calmarse un poco. "_Ding"_ Suena el timbre del electrodoméstico avisando que término. Se sirvió una taza de café que tomo casi en un minuto. Aun no era suficiente. Se sirvió otra… luego otra… y después una más. Sin darse cuenta se había tomado más de la mitad de la jarra él solo.

El azabache entro a la cocina, preocupado de que Tweek no había vuelto aun solo para ver como el rubio se estaba acabando más de 1 litro de café.

-Tweek, que mierda, llevas todo eso tu solo- pregunto asombrado

-No lo sé- dijo nervioso. Una nueva oportunidad se le presento pero aun no sentía el valor necesario. Necesitaba su néctar urgentemente. -¡Gah! Necesito otra taza de café- sus nervios estaban de punta. Las manos le empezaban a temblar sin ningún control, pero aun así tomo la jarra de la cafetera.

-No Tweek, ya estás muy hiperactivo. Otra taza de café te pondrá peor- Intento quitarle el recipiente de cristal de las manos del cafeinomano pero este se resistió

-O dios, tu no entiendes, lo necesito- Empezaron a forcejear por la jarra de un lado para otro.

Ambos se mostraron tercos en ceder y aplicaban más fuerza en tomar el control del recipiente. Pero en un esfuerzo de más, Tweek tomo del mango la jarra y lo estiro. El azabache se le resbalo de las manos y fue tal el estire del rubio que no controlo la fuerza con la que gano el recipiente que termino aventándolo detrás de sí. "_Crash"_, sonaron los pedazos de vidrios estampándose contra el piso derramando el café por toda la cocina.

-O Jesus, esa era la jarra de la señora Black. Dios va a matarme cuando se entere ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tendré que huir del pueblo y vivir en la calle- Estaba tan asustado por ver los vidrios rotos y el preciado líquido derramado por todo el piso.

-Tweek, tranquilízate es solo una vasija- Intentaba calmarlo pero el rubio ni si quiera lo escucho.

-Tendré que dormir en callejones junto a drogadictos y criminales, nunca estaré a salvo- No podía detenerse, su imaginación junto con sus paranoias estaba a rienda suelta.

-Tweek, escúchame, trata de tranquilizarte- El pelinegro se mostro un tanto preocupado. Eran muy extrañas las veces en Tweek se ponía así. Algo lo debía tener muy preocupado o presionado para llegar a este estado.

-Algún extraño me robara mientras este dormido y me asesinaran para sacarme los órganos. ¡Gah! No quiero morir así.

Se sentía fuera de control. Una parte en él quería detenerse y retomar la cordura, pero no podía. Su mente seguía y seguía jugando con sus miedos pero de pronto todo se tranquilizo en un instante. Sin darse cuenta de cómo paso Craig lo tenía fuertemente abrazado. Sus brazos rodeaban todo su cuerpo sujetandolo fuertemente para que no se pudiera mover.

Los ojos del rubio estaban llenos de asombro, su respiraciónse detuvo por unos segundos y luego un gran sonrojo cubrío su rostro junto con una respiración rápida. Sin embargo no estaba nervioso, todo lo contrario, una tranquilidad lo envolvió en una especie de manto en todo su ser. Era una paz que ni el mismo podía entender cómo se sentía. Se olvido de todas sus preocupaciones y pensamientos; solo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Craig cerrando los ojos. No fue capaz de saber cuánto tiempo pasaron así, pudieron ser solo segundos, minutos, incluso juraría que fue una hora entera.

-Chicos están bien, oí que algo se rompió y…- Clyde entro rápidamente a la cocina para ver como sus amigos se encontraban en una posición un poco extraña -¿Qué carajo están haciendo?- pregunto con tono entre sorprendido y molesto.

Tweek volvió en sí. Pensó en qué demonios diría para explicar eso. Pero antes de que cualquiera palabra saliera de su boca Craig lo aparto suavemente sujetándolo de los hombros ignorando a su amigo castaño.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- Le pregunto viéndolo al rostro. El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos. –Me alegro- Volteo a mirar a Clyde –Tweek tuvo un momento difícil. Lo que viste fue solo para poder tranquilizarlo.

A diferencia del rubio que se encontraba muy apenado por que Clyde los viera abrazados, Craig estaba del todo tranquilo, como si el abrazarlo fuese normal para él. El castaño hizo una mirada de sospecha. Por alguna razón Tweek sintió un cierto desapruebo de parte de su amigo pero prefirió no tomarle importancia.

El castaño miro toda la cocina contemplando el panorama. La cafetera rota, el café tirado y al parecer entendió la situación

-Tweek ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto Clyde ignorando las palabras del pelinegro.

-Sí, yo solo… la cafetera se rompió y… Token… era de el- Sus palabras aun no retomaban el control

-Está bien- Le interrumpió nuevamente Clyde –Yo hablare con Token, no creo que le importe un cacharro como este, solo hay que limpiar este desastre y estará bien.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no me necesitan aquí- Craig se dirigió a la salida de la cocina sin voltear a verlos.

-¡Craig!- Grito el cafeinomano tratando de recordad porque paso todo esto. El pelinegro se detuvo en la puerta y giro su cabeza para poder verlo a la cara. –Gracias- Fue lo único que pudo decirle para después ver como Craig salió de la habitación.

A Tweek no le gusta tomar riesgos. A veces es mejor no hacer nada pues pensó que si las cosas no salían bien, se romperían más cosas que una simple jarra de cafetera.

* * *

**Hasta aquí termino con Tweek. Lo sé, ódienme por hacer que aun no pasara nada entre ellos. Pero les aseguro que todo es parte de la historia y drama que se avecina. Espero que se haya notado el rumbo que tomaran estos personajes aunque bueno hice muy pocas menciones sobre eso. El siguiente capítulo retomare a Kyle. Pues ya saben, si tiene alguna sugerencia en cuanto a la historia es bienvenida en la caja de reviews.**


	4. 4 Kyle

**Bueno, un capitulo mas. Esta vez continuo donde me quede con nuesto judio favorito. Como lograran notar, esta vez empesare a con una pareja, una de mis favoritas para serles sinceros (cara de pervertido) Se que la historia va lenta pero asi son los dramas ¿No?**

* * *

Kyle

Por fortuna no había nadie en casa cuando llego. No tenía humor de ver a nadie en esos momentos. Al entrar en la sala lo único que hizo fue recostarse en el sillón dejando caer su cabeza en el borde de la reposadera. Se sentía molesto, triste, avergonzado, impotente y hasta un poco traicionado. Su panza se le revolvía de tan solo pensar en cómo su amigo rubio jugó con él.

–Mierda Kenny, a veces eres más molesto que el pinche culón– Grito al aire para darle un golpe a puño cerrado en el sillón.

Pasaron unos minutos de estar así. No sabía ni si quiera como le explicaría a Stan lo que paso. Esperaba que no sospechara nada o peor aún, que Kenny le hubiese dicho algo.

El timbre de su casa sonó. Trato de ignorarlo y no se levanto en abrir. Preferiría que pensaran que no hay nadie antes de tener que socializar. Se recostó en el sillón viendo hacia el techo. Al menos por unos segundos todo estaba tranquilo.

–Olvidaste tu gorro– El rubio estaba dentro de la casa parado a un lado del sillón sosteniendo la ushanka en una de sus manos. Kyle se levanto abruptamente de su descanso pacifico. Como se atrevía a estar aquí después de lo ocurrido. Lo mínimo que podía esperar de parte de Kenny es que tuviera un poco de vergüenza y no le hablara por unos días. Es lo menos que podía hacer. Pero vamos estábamos hablando de Kenny. El no sentía pena por casi nada del mundo.

–Tu puta madre Kenny, te juro que si no fuera que aun te considero mi amigo te golpearía en el rostro justo aquí y ahora– Sus puños estaban cerrados para enfatizar que hablaba en serio.

–Kyle, tranquilo. Entiendo que es molesto…– Espera explicar su situación pero olvidaba lo intenso que se pone Kyle cuando se enoja. El pelirrojo lo interrumpió antes de que terminara su frase.

–Molesto… No Kenny no estoy molesto. Molesto es cuando pierdo el autobús en las mañanas. Molesto es cuando pierdo la última rebanada de pizza en la escuela. Molesto es cuando repruebo un examen del que estudie. Lo que siento ahora ni es ni la pizca de cuando estoy molesto– Unas lágrimas de enojo empapaban sus pupilas pero su orgullo las impedía salir.

–Kyle, lo sé. Me pase de la raya esta vez. Pero te juro que no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Solo quería saber si tu…–

–Si yo que Kenny– Lo interrumpe nuevamente –Que soy un pinche maricón, pues oh sorpresa. Si lo soy. Lo soy desde hacía mucho tiempo y si no se lo quería contar a nadie es porque era un secreto mío. Era algo con lo cual solo yo lidiaba y nadie, incluyente, tendría que saberlo– Dijo todo que supuso que Kenny deseaba oír, Aunque omitió la parte de Stan.

El pelirrojo se vuelve a sentar en el sillón viendo hacia la pared para darle la media espalda al rubio. Este otro se sienta a su lado y da un fuerte suspiro.

–En octavo a mí también me gustaba Stan– Kyle reacciono casi asustado. Su cuerpo se estremeció al oír esa confección tan directa de su amigo. Es decir era Kenny, el chico mas hetero que conocía. Aquel que solo se la pasaba hablando de pechos, vaginas y presumía sus citas diciendo que tanto toco toda la noche anterior. Cuando voltea a verlo Kenny solo dejaba ver una gran sonrisa al chico judío. Es casi como si estuviese feliz de contarle eso.

–Kenny, no te burles de mí– Le respondió un tanto incrédulo aun.

–No estoy mintiendo. Yo también les guardaba ese secreto y para serte sincero, también llegue a creer que era algo que jamás creí que les diría a ustedes. Y cuando sospeche que te gustaba Stan, una parte de mi se sintió feliz si eso resultaba ser cierto.

–Pero no me jodas. Yo siempre te veo ligando con todas las chicas de la escuela. Incluso recuerdo que una vez te vi por accidente cogiéndote a Kelly en el baño– El recordar esa escena aun le causaba nauseas.

–Hey Kyle, el que me guste la nieve de fresa, no significa que no me guste la de chocolate– Pésima comparación, pero bueno, aun así logro entender su punto.

–Wow… de verdad no esperaba eso de ti. – Aun con la reciente confesión de su amigo le resultaba complicado asimilar que Kenny era Bisexual.

–Lamento mucho todo lo que paso con Stan. Sé que me pase de la raya. Pero tienes que admitir que si no hubiese hecho todo eso jamás lo hubieras admitido– Eso era muy cierto. Comprendió porque su amigo lo presiono hasta ese punto, pero sin embargo eso no lo excusaba aun.

–Bien, te perdono ¡solo por esta vez! No quiero que vuelvas a intentar algo así nuevamente conmigo Y me debes una… una muy grade ¿De a cuerdo?– Le extendió la mano en ofrenda de paz.

–Está bien. Te le prometo– Le acepto la propuesta tomándole la mano para darle un fuerte apretón.

Ambos se sonrieron y se recostaron nuevamente en el sillón. Un silencio incomodo los invadió por unos minutos. Se encontraban en tierra virgen. De que se supone que hablarían ahora. Ambos ya habían confesado que se sentían atraídos hacia su mismo sexo pero después de eso no sabía qué hacer. Y peor aún Kenny aun no comprendía del todo lo que sentía por Stan. No era una simple atracción física. No, lo suyo era más intenso que eso. Se encontraba enamorado… enamorado de su mejor amigo. Tal vez después se lo confesaría al rubio, pero hoy las cosas aun estaban muy frescas como para dar otro pasó así de grande.

–Sabes– Mato el silencio el chico ojiazul –Ahora podemos hablar de chicos– una sonrisa de lado a lado cubría su rostro con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Incluso al pervertido le daba al de pena todo este asunto.

–Dios Kenny… sabes lo jodidamente gay que suena eso. – El pelirrojo sonrió nervioso también.

–O vamos Kyle. Somos amigos. Si antes hablábamos de chicas, ahora que sabemos que ambos nos gusta lo "mismo" podemos hablar de eso. Si no es con mi amigo entonces con quien será.

Justo cuando pensaba en responderle la puerta de su casa se abre para ver como entraba la señora Broflovski tomando de la mano a su hermano menor.

–Kyle cariño, no te esperaba aquí. Pensé que estarías con Stan toda la tarde.

–Kenny vino a visitarme y me quede con el esta vez. Espero no te moleste.

–No para nada, Kenny sabe muy bien que es bienvenido cuando quiera. Por ahora preparare la cena. Si quieren pueden subir a tu cuarto para que Ike pueda ver la tele.

–Ya van a empezar los exploradores poderosos– Grito su hermano menor poniéndose frente al televisor. Como era de esperarse Kyle odiaba ese programa. 5 idiotas luchando contra monstruos de baja calidad con chispas en vez de sangre… Porque carajo a Ike le gustaba eso.

Los adolecentes se levantaron y subieron al cuarto del judío.

–Cierra bien la puerta– Le dijo Kyle al rubio pues este fue el segundo en pasar –No quiero que alguien no oiga platicar de esto– Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Kenny se sentó en la cama para poder reanudar su conversación.

–No se lo piensas contar a Stan algún día– Le pregunto el ojiazul seriamente esta vez, si hacer una risa o algo similar.

–Mierda NO. Quien sabe como reaccionaria. Peor aun si se entera que yo…– Le daba pena aun decirlo

– ¿Qué te gusta? O vamos, debería de sentirse alagado más que otra cosa. Además se supone que ustedes 2 son los súper mejores amigos. Si él no logra entender eso entonces creo que no se merece ese título.

–No es tan simple Kenny– Si tan solo supiera cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, seguro que él tampoco debería llamarse su súper mejor amigo.

–No te preocupes por eso ahora. El mundo es muy grande. Incluso tal ve podríamos a ir juntos a un antro para mayores– Cuando le dijo eso una mano se recargaba sobre su hombro y con la otra enfatizaba sus palabras extendiéndola al aire.

–No te pases Kenny, somos menores de edad, ni si quiera nos dejarían entrar. Además he oído cosas muy malas de esos lugares.

–Eso dices ahora. Pero bueno, si algún día cambias de opinión te aseguro que será muy divertido que 2 solteros amigos desde la infancia se diviertan juntos.

No podía creer lo emocionado que Kenny estaba con todo esto. Pero bueno, siempre le gusto hablar de sus aventuras y experiencia con ellos. Ahora podría hacer lo mismo con las otras cosas que no podía contarle a los demás pero el sí. Y quien sabe, tal vez también a él le agradaría tener a alguien con quien hablar de ahora en adelante.

El tiempo pasó y siguieron hablando. Más bien dicho Kenny siguió hablando. Le conto las veces que se metía al vestidor de los chicos de futbol para verlos disimuladamente. Le comento los "tamaños" de los demás e incluso le comento de los otros chicos que sospechaba de su situación sexual. Pasaron unas horas hasta que Se oyó el grito de la mama del pelirrojo.

–Kyle la cena esta lista. Baja a comer.

–El tiempo sí que se fue rápido. Quieres cenar con nosotros– Lo invito para seguir pasando el rato.

–No gracias. En tu casa solo comen Kosher. Ademas ya comí algo cuando estaba con Stan. Mejor nos vemos mañana– Se paró de la cama y dio unos pasos a la puerta, pero antes de irse se detuvo y volteo para verle de frente al pelirrojo –Kyle… ¿Puedo preguntarte una última cosa antes de irme?– Una sonrisa coqueta se estampo nuevamente en su cara. El pelirrojo conocía muy bien esta expresión.

– ¿Y ahora qué?– Pregunto con cierta cautela preparándose para cualquiera cosa.

– ¿Alguna vez yo te guste?– El pelirrojo se cayó de su asiento. Maldita sea por Kenny que siempre encontraba una forma de sorprenderlo.

– ¡Kenny! Qué carajo dices– Dijo levantándose nervioso del suelo para sentarse en la cama torpemente. Pero se dio cuenta de que volvió a cometer el mismo error que esta mañana. Le dio la respuesta sin darse cuenta de ello.

–De verdad no espera esa reacción de parte de ti– Dijo alegremente el rubio mientas se sentó a su lado.

–No me jodas Kenny, no me vulvas a hacer lo mismo que hace rato– Juraba que si volvía a hacer una mala jugada dejaría de ser su amigo.

–Ya, ya. Está bien. Si no quieres eso solo dime la verdad. ¿Cuándo fue eso?– Sonrió, pero esta vez era diferente. Era casi una sonrisa seria, por tonto que llegase a sonar eso.

–Si te cuento me juras que no me volverás a molestar con este tema otra vez– Kenny era muy insistente. Si le negaba la respuesta el rubio presionaría hasta que soltara todo así que al menos condicionaría la situación para que no volviera a molestar.

–Lo juro– Dijo levantando su palma extendida al aire y con la otra mano en el pecho.

–Fue cuando teníamos 14. Íbamos a ir a un parque de diversiones. Cartman y Stan ya se habían ido y vine por ti para irnos juntos. Pero tú apenas te estabas bañando y tu mama me dijo que podía esperarte en tu cuarto. Saliste de la ducha con solo una toalla puesta. Entraste, me viste y me saludaste como si nada. Entonces te quitaste la toalla y te cambiaste frente a mí. Por moisés, te pude ver todo y no se… en esos días me gustaste un poco– Cuando termino de contar eso tenía la cara totalmente roja. Su amigo tenía un rostro un tanto burlón por lo que acababa de oír.

–Deja de verme así– Le respondió mientras el aventaba una almohada –Además eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahorita ya no pienso eso.

–Está bien, Te creo. No es para que reacciones así.

–Tú eres el único que me pone de este humor.

–Bien, lo prometido es deuda. Ya no tocare este tema otra vez– Se levanto de la cama y fue directo hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse volteo nuevamente a donde Kyle. –Solo, si te sirve de algo… Yo aun me masturbo pensando en ti algunas veces– Dicho eso salió rápidamente corriendo del cuarto del pelirrojo.

– ¡JODER KENNY!– le grito mientras aventó otra almohada muy grande que choco contra la puerta cerrada de su cuarto.

Pero cuando se quedo solo, se dio cuenta que eso ultimo no le molesto en lo absoluto. Sonrió disimuladamente. Una parte de él se sintió alagado de saber eso de Kenny.

–Mierda Kenny, eres el único que me pone así– se dijo a si mismo mientras se acostó en su cama viendo hacia el techo.

* * *

**Yey, hasta aqui. Bawwwww, me diverti mucho escribiendo este capitulo. Espero que les guste como quedo. En cuanto a los demas personajes los ire manejando dependiendo del avance de la historia. Hay unos como Butters que no creo tomar por el momento, pero llegando a ello lo tendre que usar. **

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
